just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance ULTIMATE DANCEOFF
JUST DANCE 2015 (THE ULTIMATE DANCE OFF) Point - Note that all these dancers wear what they're wearing in the song) Ellie Goulding - Burn (Blonde Hair, Red Dress) Bonnie Tyler - Holding On For A Hero (Purple Robot) Ylvis - The Fox (Dancer 1+3 - Purple Shirts and hair. Dancer 2 - Fox) Pharrell Williams - Happy (Yellow Jumper) Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX - I Love It Dancing Bros. - Tetris Calvin Harris - Summer Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea - Problem Aerosmith - Walk This Way John Newman - Love Me Again Rihanna - We Found Love Jason Derulo ft. Snoop Dogg - Wiggle Katy Perry ft. Juicy J - Dark Horse Katy Perry - Birthday Katy Perry - Wide Awake Katy Perry - Unconditionally Borgore ft. Miley Cyrus - Decisions BajanCanadian - The Survival Games (MC Parody) Avril Lavigne - Hello Kitty Avril Lavigne - Keep Holding On David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj - Turn Me On David Guetta ft. SIA - Titanium Ariana Grande ft. Big Sean - Right There Ariana Grande - Baby I Victoria Justice - Make It In America Pink - Trouble Pink - Try Eminem ft. Rihanna - The Monster Eminem - Rap God Sophia Grace & Rosie - Girls Just Gotta Have Fun Jennette McCurdy - Generation Love James Arthur - Impossible TAL ft. Little Mix - Une Autre Personne OneRepublic - Counting Stars Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball Miley Cyrus - Adore You Miley Cyrus ft. Nelly - 4x4 Miley Cyrus ft. Britney Spears - SMS (Bangerz) Demi Lovato - Heart Attack Demi Lovato - Made In The USA Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd - Really Don't Care Pitbull ft. Jennifer Lopez - We Are One (Brazil 2014 Anthem) Shakira ft. Rihanna - Can't Remember To Forget You Shakira ft. Carlinhos Brown - Dare (La La La) Shakira - She Wolf Shakira - Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) David Guetta ft. Ne-Yo, Akon - Play Hard Ke$ha ft. will.i.am - Crazy Kids Ke$ha - Blow Little Mix - Move Little Mix - DNA Little Mix ft. Missy Elliott - How Ya Doin'? Little Mix - Salute Little Mix - Wings Little Mix - Word Up! Little Mix - Little Me Little Mix - Change Your Life Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX - Fancy Iggy Azalea ft. T.I - Change Your Life Iggy Azalea - Bounce Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding - I Need Your Love One Direction - Best Song Ever One Direction - Story Of My Life Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera - Feel This Moment Victoria Justice - Shake Nickelodeon's Victorious - Shut Up N' Dance Britney Spears - Work Work Idina Menzel - Let It Go will.i.am ft. Miley Cyrus - Fall Down ABBA - Dancing Queen Ariana Grande - Put Your Hearts Up Katy Perry ft. Kanye West - E.T Katy Perry - Walking On Air Disney's Frozen - For The First Time In Forever PSY ft. Snoop Dogg - Hangover Battles! Burn VS. Let It Go Dancing Queen VS. She Wolf Hangover VS. SMS (Bangerz) We Are One VS. Dare (La La La) Fall Down VS. Wings Rap God VS. Salute Mashups Sweats Extremes DLC's Party Masters Category:Games Category:Just Dance Party Game